


Cenerentola al ballo

by Arwen88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Crossdressing, M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis va ad un ballo in maschera, senza pensare assolutamente di poter incontrare qualcuno come James. L'uomo, col doppio della sua età, si ritroverà attratto inspiegabilmente dalla Cenerentola appena conosciuta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cenerentola al ballo

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per le BadWrong Weeks di MaridiChallenge.  
> Travis è un personaggio ideato da Yuppu.

Travis si era vestito da Cenerentola per il ballo, e ora si guardava attorno nella sala affollata sospirando appena: non sarebbe stato male trovare un principe.  
Naturalmente sapeva bene che quello non era un vero ballo quanto una semplice festa in maschera a casa della donna per cui suo padre si era preso una cotta, che lui non era Cenerentola - era anche del sesso sbagliato - e che in effetti l'unica cosa che l'aveva convinto a vestirsi così era il fatto che essendo Halloween tutti avrebbero pensato fosse solo un costume e che a lui in effetti non piacesse vestirsi da ragazza nella vita di tutti i giorni. Non che ci fossero problemi in questo, dal suo punto di vista, solo non era proprio vero. Qualche volta ci aveva pensato, questo sì, ma non l'aveva mai fatto, non in pubblico come quella sera, non con i compagni di scuola che si ritrovava e la loro fissazione per bullizzarlo perché gay. In realtà era perché faceva il cheerleader, più che perché gay. Insomma, era gay, ma non era come se qualcuno gliel'avesse mai chiesto chiaramente: a lui piacevano le coreografie e i salti a tempo e tanto bastava per farlo essere gay agli occhi degli altri liceali. Se almeno gli avessero dato i pon pon...  
Ma stiamo divagando.  
Il ragazzino lanciò uno sguardo tra la folla alla ricerca del padre, senza bisogno di mettersi in punta di piedi - sarebbe stato complicato con quelle scarpe col tacco in cui si era costretto - per riuscire a vederlo. Parlava con qualcuno che invece non riusciva a vedere, il che probabilmente significava quello scricciolo simpatico di Carla, pensò Travis con un sorriso, contento che suo padre dopo tanti anni di vedovanza avesse ripreso ad interessarsi a qualcuno. Prese la propria gonna gonfia e cercò di farsi largo tra la folla in direzione opposta al padre, diretto verso la tavola che ospitava da mangiare, guardandosi attorno alla ricerca di qualcuno che fosse perlomeno sotto i trentanni e sopra i cinque. Qualcuno perlomeno con cui parlare senza dover spiegare le proprie parole ogni due minuti o qualcuno che potesse essere vagamente interessato ai suoi argomenti.  
Non ebbe molta fortuna nello scannerizzare la stanza, ma perlomeno - dopo aver schivato un gruppo di due pirati e un gormita armato chissà come di aceta - riuscì a raggiungere la propria meta e ad impadronirsi di un tramezzino al prosciutto.  
Fu allora, mentre decideva se tentare un tramezzino al tonno o uno che sembrava avere gamberetti, che sentì per la prima volta la voce di James.  
Non aveva nemmeno notato che nella sala ci fosse musica, o se l'aveva notato non l'aveva ritenuto importante, almeno finché non si sentì chiedere se avrebbe concesso un ballo.  
Tra le parole che sembravano uscite da una fiaba o da un film, e la sorpresa nell'aver chiaramente notato che la voce era maschile, Travis si voltò a guardare chi avesse parlato, pensando per un folle momento che si trattasse di Superman. In realtà non era l'Uomo d'acciaio, era semplicemente un uomo sui trentanni vestito da Superman, o meglio da Clark Kent, con la maglia blu con la S ben visibile sotto la camicia sbottonata, occhiali sul naso e perfino il ricciolo di Clark perfettamente sistemato sulla fronte. E se Travis non si sbagliava di grosso, una gran muscolatura sotto i vestiti.  
"Mi concederesti questo ballo?" Chiese nuovamente l'uomo, sorridendogli amichevole e provando a tendergli una mano, e Travis si riscosse, capendo finalmente che sì, stava parlando proprio con lui, e sì, stava succedendo veramente.  
"Sì!" Rispose di fretta, annuendo, salvo aprirsi in un gran sorriso e arrossire nel prendergli la mano.  
"Mi chiamo James." Si presentò l'uomo, attirandolo piano a sé quando arrivarono dove ballavano altre quattro o cinque coppie, e Travis trattenne il respiro nel poggiargli una mano sul petto, sentendo quei muscoli che aveva potuto ben intuire prima.  
"Travis." Rispose lui, ritrovando la parola quando la mano dell'uomo si posò sul suo fianco. "Non pensavo più che ci fosse qualcuno sotto i quaranta a questa festa, sai, qualcuno coi cui parlare senza sembrare un alieno..." Ridacchiò il ragazzo, sperando di non finire a dire stupidate, mentre seguiva i passi dell'uomo e tentava di non perdersi negli occhi blu dietro le lenti finte. "Sai, non so, qualcuno che capisse se mi mettevo a parlare di cinema, o di fumetti, a te piace leggere? A me piace tanto, e mi piace anche guardare gli adattamenti che ne fanno al cinema, anche se alcuni sono delle cose brutte..."  
Se inizialmente James era rimasto sorpreso dalla sua chiacchiera, poi aveva abbozzato un sorriso. "Se ti può interessare, ho trentadue anni." Iniziò col dire, cercando di ricordarsi bene la sequenza delle sue frasi e domande, e Travis sorrise.  
"Io ne ho sedici!" Il sorriso si incrinò appena quando in effetti il ragazzo si rese conto di come avesse il doppio esatto dei suoi anni e di come molto probabilmente quello avrebbe convinto James ad allontanarsi perché qualcuno non potesse pensare male. Lanciò uno sguardo attorno, per assicurarsi che nessuno li stesse guardando e probabilmente ascoltando, e si morse piano il labbro, sperando che l'uomo non pensasse di mollarlo lì.  
James però non sembrava intenzionato a farlo, e anzi finì per avvicinarglisi un po' di più quando un bambino - non poteva saperlo, ma era il gormita, ancora più stranamente privo d'aceta ma armato di cane di pezza - gli arrivò contro la schiena, urlando una scusa prima di riprendere la propria corsa. Abbozzò un sorriso quasi di scusa, ma non fece quel mezzo passo indietro che Travis si era aspettato, rimanendogli quasi contro, ad un soffio da lui.  
"Mi piace leggere e guardare film, sì, ma devo ammettere di non essere proprio un appassionato di fumetti, a parte Topolino..."  
"Se vuoi posso prestarti qualcosa io, ne ho tanti, scommetto che qualcuno che ti piace lo si trova! Di... di personaggi dei fumetti." Specificò, sentendosi arrossire nonostante il sorriso dell'uomo non sembrasse derisorio.  
"Mi piacerebbe, ma non resterò qui a lungo: finito il finesettimana dovrò tornare a New York. Lavoro e vivo lì." Strinse appena le labbra l'uomo, continuando a ballare con lui nonostante avesse ben notato la fine della canzone.  
"Oh." Travis non seppe bene cosa dire: certo, era felice che James continuasse a ballare con lui, ma ciò non toglieva che Los Angeles e New York erano più che un po' lontane e probabilmente avrebbe voluto dire non rivederlo mai più. "E... come mai sei qui?" Provò a chiedere, ignorando come le scarpe stessero iniziando a fargli male ai piedi a forza di stare in piedi.  
"Per la festa di mia mamma..." Abbozzò un sorriso l'uomo, voltandosi a cercarla tra la folla. "Sarebbe... be, sarebbe la padrona di casa."  
"Carla? Tua madre è Carla?" Chiese Travis con gli occhi sgranati, fermandosi persino per la sorpresa.  
"Sì?"  
"Lei è..." Si grattò la testa con un dito, cercando di non mettere male la parrucca da donna, senza sapere bene come dirlo. E se sua madre non aveva mai parlato di suo padre? E se era la volta che James lo mollava lì come un carciofo? "Uhm, lei si vede con mio padre." Alzò vagamente le spalle, guardandolo di sottecchi.  
"Sei il figlio di Vincent?" Chiese James, a sua volta sorpreso dalla rivelazione, e per un attimo si chiese cosa fare per non rischiare di rovinare i rapporti tra la madre e quell'uomo. C'erano voluti anni perché sua madre si decidesse a frequentare qualcuno dopo il divorzio, e sembrava veramente presa da Vincent, che probabilmente - quasi sicuramente - non avrebbe reagito bene se avesse scoperto quel che lui pensava di suo figlio.  
"Sì, ma..." Travis strinse le labbra, senza sapere bene cosa dire, cosa aggiungere per convincere James a riprendere a ballare con lui se non altro. Dopo una manciata di secondi di silenzio imbarazzato tra loro infine sospirò, abbozzando un sorriso. "Se facessimo che per stasera sono soltanto Cenerentola?" Provò a scherzare, rilassandosi quando infine James tornò ad abbozzare un sorriso. "Al massimo diciamo di non esserci presentati!" Ridacchiò, e fu ricompensato dalla mano di James nuovamente sul suo fianco.  
"Vai ancora a scuola?" Chiese l'uomo, un po' per conoscerlo meglio e un po' per cambiare discorso, ottenendo un cenno affermativo dal ragazzo.  
"E tu cosa fai?"  
"Insegno inglese."

Continuarono a parlare per altri tre balli, e Travis ce la mise tutta per non azzerare ogni distanza rimasta tra se stesso e quell'uomo che gli piaceva ogni minuto di più, per non appoggiargli la testa sulla spalla e chiudere gli occhi. Che lui però volesse ammetterlo o no, James finì per accorgersi di come i suoi passi cambiavano ogni minuto che passava.  
"Tutto bene? Sembri soffrire in qualche modo..."  
Travis pensò di mentire per tre secondi netti, fino alla prossima fitta. "Le scarpe mi stanno uccidendo." Confessò con una piccola smorfia, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro quando James gli accarezzò il fianco.  
"Vuoi toglierle?"  
"Scherzi?" Ridacchiò, tornando a guardarlo. "E tornare a casa ora-" Si interruppe un momento, passandosi la lingua sul labbro inferiore. "E smettere di ballare ora che ho trovato un principe?" Chiese in un mormorio, avvampando.  
"Se le vuoi togliere per un po', io ho la stanza al piano di sopra."  
Travis trattenne il respiro a quella proposta, senza distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi di James, il cuore che correva e il cervello che sembrava bloccarsi, senza quasi nemmeno accorgersi di stare annuendo lentamente.  
"Sì."

James non gli lasciò andare la mano nemmeno per un momento, né salendo le scale, quasi ad assicurarsi che non mettesse male un piede, né quando furono finalmente nella sua stanza, e Travis non sapeva nemmeno come esprimere quanto quel semplice gesto fosse importante, soprattutto quando furono soli nella stanza delll'uomo, con la porta chiusa a separarli dal resto della casa, col timore fomentato da anni di avvertimenti e informazioni e racconti di storie così finite male e il tentativo nella sua testa di tenere a bada il panico. Voleva baciare James e stargli appiccicato come una cozza? Sì. Voleva sentire le mani di quell'uomo sulla propria pelle? Sì. Gli sembrava un uomo fantastico? Sì.  
Eppure era proprio quella mano nella sua, come una promessa che non gli avrebbe fatto niente che non voleva, quel che lo teneva ancora relativamente tranquillo.  
E un po' contribuì anche il fatto che James non avesse chiuso la porta a chiave, cosa che capiva bene fosse rivolta a lui, a non farlo sentire in trappola.  
Se avesse voluto andare ne avrebbe avuto la possibilità.

Cercò di rilassarsi, spostando la gonna vaporosa per sedersi sul letto dell'uomo, provando a guardarsi attorno. "Quanti libri..." Commentò con un sorriso, notando le mensole rigurgitanti. "Comunque, beh, potrei sempre prestarti quei fumetti, tanto credo che con i nostri a vedersi ci rivedremo." Giocherellò con la stoffa della gonna, muovendo i piedi nel tentativo di alleviare il dolore.  
"Potrei anche pensare di ritornare qui più spesso nei fine settimana..." Accennò vagamente James, facendo trattenere il respiro al ragazzino nell'inginocchiarsi davanti a lui.  
Travis guardò incredulo l'uomo abbassarsi davanti a lui per slacciargli di persona le scarpe e liberargli i piedi da quelle specie di trappole coi tacchi, costringendosi a mordersi il labbro per non fare suoni imbarazzanti quando gli occhi blu tornarono a guardare nei suoi e l'uomo iniziò a massaggiargli un piede in silenzio.  
"James..."  
"Vuoi?"  
"Sì..." Sospirò il ragazzo, annuendo.  
C'era qualcosa di tremendamente sexy nel modo in cui James lo massaggiava, nel modo in cui teneva gli occhi fissi nei suoi e sorrideva appena, le dita che premevano delicatamente, facendogli desiderare di togliersi le calze sottili per poter sentire il suo tocco direttamente sulla propria pelle. Rimasero in silenzio, perché nonostante la voglia di parlare Travis non riusciva a tenersi abbastanza sotto controllo per essere sicuro di non finire per gemere a voce alta se avesse aperto bocca. Invece decise di sollevare la gonna, solo di qualche centimetro, abbastanza da far capire a James che voleva continuasse - e fu molto felice che l'uomo lo capisse senza bisogno di parlare - e poter guardare allo stesso tempo il lavoro delle sue mani.  
Si lasciò sfuggire il primo gemito quando le dita di James arrivarono ad accarezzargli il polpaccio, la gonna sempre più sollevata per lasciargli spazio, per farlo continuare, e il gemito si trasformò in un ansimo sorpreso quando, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo viso, James gli fece sollevare la gamba.  
Abbastanza da poter baciare il collo del suo piede.  
Allora, mentre James gli faceva abbassare la gamba per massaggiargli anche l'altro piede, Travis prese la sua decisione.  
"Chiuderesti la porta?"  
Quello gli fece guadagnare un'occhiata sorpresa. "Chiusa?"  
"Sì." Annuì deciso, e James annuì in risposta, lasciandogli andare lentamente il piede per alzarsi e andare a chiudere a chiave.  
Le mani che tremavano leggermente, Travis abbassò la cerniera del proprio vestito, sperando con tutto se stesso di non aver frainteso i messaggi che gli mandava l'uomo, e di star riponendo la propria fiducia nella persona giusta.  
James si fece avanti ad aiutarlo a sfilarsi il vestito dopo qualche secondo, quando riuscì a convincersi a sua volta che sì, Travis si stava spogliando per lui, e sì, stava succedendo veramente.  
"Travis..." Mormorò piano, tentato da morire di accarezzare quel corpo seminudo che non poteva evitare di divorare con lo sguardo, trattenendosi e prendendo invece tra le braccia il suo costume bianco e vaporoso per sistemarlo sulla sedia della scrivania.

Fu il primo bacio di Travis.  
A occhi chiusi, col cuore che batteva a mille, seduto sul letto di un uomo conosciuto meno di un'ora prima, vestito solo di un paio di calze autoreggenti e mutandine di pizzo rosa. Più la parrucca, ma Travis quella davvero non la contava come vestiario.  
James baciava meglio di come Travis aveva sempre pensato fossero i baci, appoggiando piano le labbra sulle sue, senza premere troppo, baciandolo due, tre volte, prima di provare ad approfondire. Quel bacio, e le mani di James sui suoi fianchi, una che si spostava sulla sua schiena facendogli venire la pelle d'oca, e l'altra che saliva ad accarezzargli il collo e una guancia, riuscivano a farlo sentire incredibilmente bene.  
James non avrebbe saputo spiegare in nessun modo perché o come quel ragazzo lo attraesse così tanto, cosa avesse visto di tanto speciale in lui sin dal primo momento, ma avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa perché Travis continuasse a rispondere ai suoi baci, per fargli fare altri di quei suoni meravigliosi che aveva fatto prima, perché accettasse di vederlo ancora e magari uscire insieme in futuro.  
Fu il turno di James a trattenere il respiro per un momento quando le mani di Travis si occuparono di spogliarlo della giacca che si era già quasi dimenticato di avere addosso, proseguendo poi con lo sbottonare la camicia.  
Se l'erezione di Travis, intrappolata nelle mutandine femminili, era stata già abbastanza evidente, il ragazzo ebbe bisogno di spostare il pizzo per cercare di liberarla e avere un po' di sollievo mentre guardava James spogliarsi per lui, il corpo scolpito finalmente visibile tremendamente simile a quello dei modelli su cui Travis aveva talvolta fatto sogni erotici. Che se lo sarebbe sognato la notte non era mai stato in dubbio comunque.

Travis tirò fuori un alto miagolio nel sentire la mano di James sul proprio sesso, spingendogli il bacino incontro quando l'uomo iniziò ad accarezzarlo. Chiuse gli occhi stringendo le braccia attorno al collo dell'uomo, gemendo sulle sue labbra, abbandonandosi completamente al lui.  
Se le sensazioni che provava erano già quasi troppe per lui che mai era stato toccato da qualcun altro, quando James si spostò a baciargli il collo e il petto non riuscì più a tenere a freno la propria voce, finendo per riversarsi presto nella sua mano.

Travis sospirò felice e tranquillo, la testa finalmente libera dalla parrucca poggiata sul petto del suo principe azzurro, estremamente rilassato tanto da sentirsi quasi molle, come un gatto addormentato al calduccio. Abbozzò un sorriso nel sentire le dita di James accarezzargli piano i capelli corti e scendere sulla sua nuca e sulla schiena, sfiorandolo delicatamente solo coi polpastrelli per poi, una volta arrivato una spanna sopra il suo osso sacro, tornare sulla sua testa e rincominciare la carezza da capo. Quel movimento costante lo faceva stare bene, e Travis non aveva nessuna intenzione di staccarsi da James, alzando giusto lo sguardo quando l'uomo chiamò in un sussurro il suo nome.  
"Vuoi tornare giù al ballo, principessa?"  
Travis abbozzò un sorriso a sentirsi chiamare così, e scosse appena la testa, prima di baciargli il petto.  
"Non posso rimanere qui?"  
"Temo che tuo padre finirà anche per notare la tua assenza, sai?" Fece notare l'adulto, sebbene neanche lui fosse completamente felice all'idea di vederlo allontanarsi. Forse fu quello a spingerlo a parlare. "Però mi piacerebbe rivederti."  
Il ragazzo, che si stava alzando a sedere a malincuore, sgranò gli occhi, l'espressione sorpresa che lasciava presto il posto ad una autenticamente felice. "Davvero? Sì, anch'io!"

Quando Vincent riuscì ad individuare Travis tra la folla in costume tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Non aveva voluto cercarlo per non metterlo in imbarazzo nel caso stesse parlando con qualche ragazzo, ed era certo che Carla non avesse invitato a casa propria qualcuno di poco rispettabile, ma nonostante sapesse che certo Travis non avrebbe lasciato la casa senza dirgli niente, finendo magari in pericolo, non aveva potuto impedirsi di sentire una stretta al cuore quando un quindici minuti prima per la prima volta a guardarsi attorno tra le chiacchiere non era riuscito a vederlo da nessuna parte. Ora però era lì, ed il sollievo di ritrovarlo fu offuscato solo dal notare come stesse per mano ad un uomo ben più grande di lui che lo stava accompagnando dove delle coppie ballavano, stringendosi a lui in un modo che proprio non gradiva.  
"James ha conosciuto Travis." Commentò Carla, riuscendo a seguire il suo sguardo nonostante la folla.  
"James?" Chiese Vincent subito, lanciandole un breve sguardo prima di tornare ad osservare i due. "Chi è? Sai cosa fa?" Ma tornò a guardarla quando Carla scoppiò a ridere.  
"Non preoccuparti, mastino, è solo mio figlio. Sono certa che non lo toccherà con un dito."  
Finalmente rassicurato Vincent lasciò affiorare un breve sorriso, lanciando un ultimo sguardo ai due che, ne era sicuro, stavano certamente solo diventando buoni amici.


End file.
